Shadows Of Love
by Hikari Kyoyama
Summary: Quem já conheceu o Amor, sabe das suas Sombras, mas quem nunca arriscou amar, não sabe o que está perdendo...Uma coisa é certa:"Onde há luz também há trevas, onde existe um coração, por mais escuro e maldoso que ele seja, também existe esperança"
1. Default Chapter

Shadows Of Love

Disclaimer:Shaman King não me pertence....Só a Hikari que foi eu quem inventou...u.u

Já pedi o Ren pro Papai Noel mais ele não me deu.... ()

Essa é a primeira fic que eu estou fazendo por isso não liguem se ficou meio ruinzinha...'

OBS:A história se passa depois que já passou o Shaman Fight....E, eles estão vivendo suas vidas normais, indo pra escola, o Yoh treinando com a Anna, etc....Até que chega a prima da Anna na pousada En, junto com ninguém menos que Tao Ren!

"..." fala dos personagens

'...' pensamento dos personagens

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"Hikari Kyoyama"**

_Pousada En_

'Yoh Asakura...É tudo que me vem vindo a mente esses dias...Droga! O que eu estou pensando?!....'

Lá estava a Itako de cabelos dourados ao vento...Olhando o sol nascer da pequena varanda de seu quarto...

'Hoje é sábado...Hoje vou poder passar o dia todo com o Yoh...E talvez vou conseguir dizer o que eu sinto por ele...'- disse a garota saindo da varanda e se arrumando com o habitual vestido preto e colocando a faixa no cabelo.

Sim...O que vinha sentindo desde que havia conhecido o garoto...Amor...

Flash Back

Kino:"Bem...então está certo...Anna vai morar com a Família Asakura...E será noiva do Yoh"

Foi o que a família havia decidido, mas a garota não queria saber de falar com ninguém e passava o dia todo, quando não estava treinando com Kino, no rio que corria lá perto olhando a água com aqueles olhos frios e vazios...Não havia nada dentro da garota...

???:"Oi! Você deve ser a Anna-chan!A nova aprendiz da vovó, né?"-abrindo um sorriso lindo

A Itako se enrubesceu...

Anna:"Huh! E quem é você?"-olhando o garoto e voltando a sua pose e suas camadas de gelo.

???: "Eu?" -disse o garoto ainda com o sorriso de bobo no rosto-"Eu sou Yoh...Yoh Asakura!"

E o garoto ficou olhando a Itako, com aqueles olhos alegres e calmos

Anna:"O que foi?"-disse a garota que agora não tinha mais um vazio nos certeza continuavam frios, mas não mais vazios...

Yoh:"Nada..."-disse voltando a sorrir-"Só que Anna-chan é uma menina muito bonita..."

Fim do Flash Back

A garota se enrubescia só de pensar naquelas palavras...

'Bonita...'-pensava a garota, agora descendo as escadas para ir a sala de jantar...

Abriu a porta com cuidado e quase sem barulho...E viu aquele garoto em que tanto pensava ali...Apoiando os braços na mesa...Dormindo...Tinha o rosto mais angelical ainda...A Itako baixou os olhos...Foi na direção do garoto, sentou-se ao lado do garoto...E hesitou em tocá-lo...Deveria?...Pensou uns segundos...E decidiu por tocá-lo, apenas para acordá-lo...Ninguém perceberia o quanto o queria tocá-lo porque o uma mão em seu ombro...E mexeu-o de leve...

"Yoh..."-sussurrou em seu ouvido com uma voz leve e carinhosa

O garoto acordou...

"Anna?"-disse meio sonolento e no segundo seguinte deu um pulo com uma gota na cabeça-"Desculpa Anna-chan!!Ainda não preparei o café da manhã!!! Eu..."

A Itako se levantou...

"Não se preocupe...Deixa que eu preparo..."-disse com uma voz calma que o garoto estranhou-"Vá treinar! 1000flexões pra começar."-voltando a voz habitual fria e autoritária

"Por que eu..."

Ouviram o barulho da porta abrindo...

??????:"OI!Anna!!"-disse uma voz conhecida apenas para a Anna

"Hikari! Eu disse que primeiro precisamos esperar alguém atender a porta!"-disse uma voz conhecida...

"Ren!!!"-disse o garoto de fones de ouvido-"Hum???Hi-Hi-Hikari?! Hikari Kyoyama?!?!"

"Oi, Yoh!!! Há quanto tempo!!!Pensei que do jeito que você era cabeça-oca não iria nem se lembrar de mim..."-disse a garota com um lindo sorriso no rosto

"Ah...' Na verdade eu não me lembrei de primeira...Foi só porque o Ren falou o seu nome que eu chutei..."-disse o garoto com um sorriso meio desconcertado e uma gota na cabeça

"Ah!Oi Hikari...Poderia fazer o almoço pra mim?"-disse a Itako com o mesmo jeito de sempre

Yoh e Ren caíram e apareceu uma gota na cabeça da garota de cabelos azuis...

"Certo, prima..."-disse com uma voz calma e os olhos frios como os de Anna...É...Ela era realmente uma Kyoyama

"Ei!!!Espera aí!!!Nós viemos aqui e nós somos as visitas e porque você concordou com a Anna? Eu não deixei! E..."-disse o shaman de olhos vedes ácidos, até ser segurado pelo amigo e olhar para trás, tempo suficiente para as duas garotas irem para a cozinha

"Esquece, Ren..."-disse o shaman de fones de ouvidos, sentando em frente a mesa-"Ela é uma Kyoyama...Igual a Anna..."-dando mais um sorriso

'Você não a conhece como eu, Asakura...'-pensou o garoto enquanto baixava a cabeça...

O que sentia pela garota?Não sabia...Apenas sabia que se sentia muito feliz ao lado dela...Por quê?Também não sabia...Afinal o que ela era de tão importante?Sabia que era sua noiva, mas não era essa a resposta...

O shaman chinês suspirou e se sentou ao lado do amigo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

E aí???O que vocês acharam do 1ºcapítulo da minha 1ªfic????

Eu achei que ficou muito bom....Pra uma iniciante que nem eu...

Por favor!!!!Leiam o próximo capítulo!!!

Ah!E arigatou por ler uma história de uma autora novata...

Dados da Hikari:

Nome:Hikari Kyoyama(já deu pra perceber que ela é prima da Anna)

Idade:13 anos

Nacionalidade:Japão/China(mãe japonesa e pai chinês)

Espírito Guardião:Hikaru"(por favor se acharem que não ficou bom porque ficou muito batido me ajudem!!!)

Arma:Lança

Cabelo:Azul

Olhos:Verdes

Tipo Sanguíneo: A

História: Noiva e "amiga" de Tao Ren, conheceu-o quando tinham apenas 5 anos e foi morar no castelo Tao, porque seus pais foram mortos numa das guerras, mas por ser uma shaman poderosa e determinada a família Tao a acolheu para se tornar noiva do sucessor do clã Tao, Ren era um garoto mais fechado do que agora mas aos poucos ela foi conseguindo se aproximar dele e eles se tornaram "amigos", é "amigos" entre aspas porque nenhum dos dois já disse que eles são amigos, apenas gostam da presença um do outro...Hikari só conheceu Yoh porque na primeira visita para ver a Anna parou na casa dos Asakura e conheceu Yoh... Alegre, determinada, cuidadosa, esforçada, amigável, mas pode ser tão fria e autoritária quanto Anna, é de dar arrepios...

Bom...É só...Please Reviews!!!!!!!!

ShamanKisses....

Hikari Kyoyama


	2. Shadows Of Love 2

Disclaimer: Todos já sabem...Shaman King não me pertence e bl�, bl�, blá...Só a Hikari...

N/A:Gente!XX

Eu fiz um erro enorme nos dados da Hikari! Ela tem 16 anos! Não 13! Que erro feio! Gomen!

Era só isso que eu precisava avisar...Obrigada a quem me mandou reviews e a quem leu também...

E gomen pelo grande atraso pra esse capítulo...XX Perdi a imaginação...

Ahh...Esse capítulo está mais dedicado ao Ren e a Hikari...

"Sentimentos e Coisas do Passado"

"Pousada En"

O garoto chinês calado, apenas a observar a garota a seu lado que conversava com todos, sim todos... Agora estavam todos os seus amigos na casa dos Asakura... Horo-Horo, Chocolove, Manta, Tamao, Pirika, Ryu...

"Ei... Ren, não vai dizer nada?"- Diz a garota de olhos verdes estalando os dedos na frente dele

"Hahahahahahaha... Ele é assim mesmo, Hikari... Não liga não..."- Diz o garoto ainu com ar de zombador

"... Vou dar uma volta..."- Diz o shaman chinês se levantando da mesa

Todos ficam olhando o garoto pegar a capa e sair... Talvez tivesse realmente ficado chateado com as palavras do amigo... Talvez só precisasse de um tempo para esfriar a cabeça...

Mas logo a conversa volta e todos se esquecem da saída do garoto... Menos a garota de olhos verdes que permanece olhando a porta...

"Cemitério"

O garoto chinês andava por aquele lugar calmo... Aquelas horas era difícil haver alguém lá... Qualquer hora era difícil... Quem iria a um cemitério a noite?

'Por quê? Por que aquela garota não sai da minha cabeça? O que existe nela de tão especial que não exista em tantas outras por aí?' - pensa o garoto enquanto olha o céu estrelado -' E essas estrelas me lembram tanto os olhos dela...'

"Pousada En"

Todos continuam a conversar alegremente, apenas a garota que era tão sorridente e de olhos brilhantes não parecia mais prestar atenção nas coisas q aconteciam dentro da casa... Seu pensamento viajava longe...

'Onde você foi, Ren...? Por que não volta logo...?' - a garota pensava apenas em seu noivo...

Anna chega do lado da menina e se senta...

"Por que não procura ele? Ele está lá no cemitério..."- a garota de olhos misteriosos sussurra no ouvido de sua prima.

A garota de cabelos azuis olha a prima.

"Obrigada, Anna..."- se levanta e saí

Todos olham a garota sair e depois olham a Anna...

"O que você disse a ela?"- pergunta o garoto de fones de ouvido

Vendo que a garota não responderia todos voltam a conversar alegremente, porque sabiam que mais cedo ou mais tarde eles voltariam...

"Cemitério"

"..."- O shaman de olhos verdes ácidos continua a olhar as estrelas e nem percebe quem se aproxima

"... Você deve ser o garoto Tao, não?"- diz uma voz estranhamente familiar ao garoto

Um cheiro de cadáver atravessa o cemitério junto com um vento cortante.

O garoto se levanta e olha a pessoa que lhe dirigira a palavra.

"... Você... Pensei que estava morta..."- fitando-a com os olhos ácidos e frios

"... Você... Estava destinado a ser MEU noivo... E SEU pai me tirou isso... Agora você vai pagar por isso."- diz uma garota de olhos vazios e cheios de ódio.

"... Você não era a qualificada para isso... E você sabia que estava sujeita a sair do castelo caso meu pai não aprovasse... Você o conheceu... Sabe muito bem como ele é..."- segurando a lança e continuando a olh�-la com os olhos frios

"Não me interessa os motivos! Eu..."- olha para trás e se depara com uma garota olhando os dois surpresa e curiosa

"Hikari! Saia daqui imediatamente! É uma ordem!"- diz o shaman de olhos verdes ácidos, com um certo nervosismo na voz...

A estranha garota fica olhando a menina de cabelos azuis...

"Então essa garota fraca que é sua noiva? Pensei que a noiva dos Tao fosse forte e tivesse sangue frio como todos naquela casa..."- olhando-a com desprezo

A garota de olhar vazio ataca a menina que por surpresa percebe que alguém a defendeu do ataque.

"... Ren...?"- olha o garoto preocupada

"Eu mandei... Você sair... Daqui..."- diz o garoto sem nem olhar para ela

A garota olha pra mão dele... E percebe o sangue escorrendo pelo braço dele... Aquela cena a deixa paralisada... O que havia feito? Não deveria ter nem ido até lá... Com certeza tinha de ter ficado na casa... Ren não lhe dera autorização para sair... Devia fidelidade a seu noivo e a família Tao... A garota estava preste a obedecê-lo quando percebe... Bason não está lá... A garota se enche de coragem para desobedecê-lo...

"Hikaru..."- olhando para baixo com um olhar vazio... Um olhar frio como das Kyoyama...

Um espírito de um anjo feminino aparece...

"Sim, Mestra..."- incorporando na lança da garota de cabelos azuis

"Ahhh... Agora a menininha decidiu mostrar o seu poder..."- diz a garota de cabelos escuros

A garota de cabelos azuis levanta a cabeça.

"Algum problema? Ou está com medo de me enfrentar?"- diz a garota com um olhar frio e aponta a lança para a garota estranha

'O que está acontecendo com a garota que eu conheci... Quem é essa menina tão séria e fria?'- Ren olha para garota sem entender

"Meu Over Soul não se baseia em ataques... Apenas incorporo a lança para batalhas que retalham o corpo do inimigo... Mas meu Over Soul em si... É apenas energia..."- um tipo de magia começa a se concentrar na ponta da lança da garota de olhos verdes e, agora, congelantes

"... Que bom... Então temos o mesmo tipo de Over Soul..."- diz a garota de olhos vazios energizando magia na ponta da espada

'... Essa... Não é a Hikari que eu conhecia... Está totalmente diferente... Parece fria e determinada a matar...'- o garoto pega a lança com um pouco de dificuldade -" Hikari... Saia daqui... É uma ordem..."- olha pra ela

" Não... Não vou sair daqui... Desculpe, Senhor... Mas desta vez... Eu vou lutar..."-aponta a energia para a garota e solta

A energia passa do lado da estranha...

"Haha... Hahahahahahahahaha..."- ri a estranha zombando -"Que péssima mira..."- atira a energia dela que vai à direção exata da garota de cabelos azuis

Hikari se concentra... Fecha os olhos e controla a energia para voltar e acert�-la pelas costas, enquanto cria uma barreira invisível com uma reza...

O poder da estranha explode na Hikari...

"..."- o garoto chinês olha a fumaça

O poder da garota de cabelos azuis vai voltando e acerta a estranha pelas costas...

"Ahhhh..."- a garota cai de joelhos no chão ficando por uns tempos ajoelhada até recuperar-se um pouco -"... Muito esperto sua estratégia, garotinha... Foi um enorme prazer conhecê-la... Mas não sabe o que te espera... Hoje... Ganhou uma rival poderosa... "- e desaparece

O shaman chinês vê a fumaça desaparecer e olha a menina que ainda estava de olhos fechados...

"... Me desculpe, Senhor..."- abrindo os olhos e abaixando-se diante dele -" Não pude evitar..."- sentindo uma pontada forte na cintura... A barreira não fora o suficiente...

O garoto a olha... Agora seus olhos voltaram a ser os mesmos... Um olhar preocupado... Sim... Para ele o olhar dela quase sempre era de preocupação... Por causa de seus ferimentos... De suas lutas... De todo o seu treinamento...

"... Vamos para casa... O restaurante chinês que eu comprei ainda é meu... Pedi para que deixassem nossas coisas lá quando chegamos..."- olhando para ela com o olhar de sempre

"... Sim, Senhor... Mas antes, permita-me..."- olha para ele, se levanta e pega um lenço branco

A garota pega a mão dele e pede para que ele se sente para conseguir limpar o sangue...

" Hi-Hikari... Eu estou bem... Foi só um corte..."- corando levemente -" Um corte leve..."- olha o lenço branco dela se encher do vermelho de seu sangue e olha tristemente para ela -"Este lenço está me lembrando você..."

"Ahn? Por que, Senhor?"- olha surpresa para ele e volta a sentir uma dor aguda na cintura

O garoto fecha os olhos e começa a corar de leve...

'Os toques dela são leves como a neve... Tão carinhosos...'- abre os olhos e perde o olhar no céu -"Porque... Quando você decidiu por lutar... Você ficou diferente... Fria... Vazia... Não sei... Você se transformou... Como esse lenço branco se transformou ao se encharcar com meu sangue..."

A garota para de limpar o machucado e segura o lenço com força...

"Foi por isso..."- falando baixo mas em tom suficiente para ele ouvir -"Por esse poder e meu jeito de matar, seu pai me escolheu como sua noiva... Mas quando conheci Yoh... Eu vi que matar não era a resposta..."- olha para ele e sorri -"Aquele sorriso de bobo, o jeito dele ser e a filosofia dele são modos de demonstrar toda a confiança e amizade que ele deposita nos outros... Ele... É um ótimo amigo... E eu aprendi... Que mesmo que não tenhamos a resposta antes... Nem hoje... Isso não importa... Existe um jeito... Para tudo... Sem precisamos machucar ninguém..."- sorrindo de novo e colocando a mão de leve na cintura não poderia agüentar mais... Ia desmaiar...

"É, tem razão..."- fecha os olhos, de repente sente algo cair em seus braços, algo estranho como um choque passar pelo corpo e abre os olhos num segundo -"Hikari..."- olha assustado para a cabeça dela que estava encostado em seu tórax e sente algo molhado passar pelas mãos que estavam em baixo dela, sente um choque de novo e retira uma mão de baixo dela -"... Sangue..."- olha pro líquido vermelho que escorre pela mão dele

O garoto olha para ela e a abraça... Como se pudesse reconfort�-la...

"Por que não me disse que estava sangrando?"- olha tristemente o nada a frente

"Chefinho?"- Olha um Bason curioso ao ver os dois abraçados

"... Não me pergunte nada... Está com Hakuô?"- continuando a olhar com os olhos vazios o nada

"Sim, Chefinho... Como está a senhorita Hikari?"- olhando mais curioso ainda ao ver que ele a carregava em seus braços carinhosamente na direção de Hakuô sem tirar os olhos dela

"... Ela está desacordada... Acredito e espero que fique bem..."- olhando ela com um olhar vazio -" Se não ficar eu é que não vou me sentir bem..."- dizendo isso em tom baixo

"Ô.Ô"- Bason olha surpreso o Chefinho dele

"... Não... Quero dizer..."- corando muito -"É que... Foi minha culpa... Ela não deveria estar assim... Ela não tem nada a ver com os conflitos que meu pai causou com relação a mim..."- voltando a olh�-la

O guerreiro chinês olha o machucado no braço do garoto.

"Talvez... Seja porque ela se preocupa muito com o senhor... E ao vê-lo ferido e sem seu espírito..."- olhando interessado para ele

"... Ela sempre se preocupou demais comigo..."- subindo no Hakuô com a garota nos braços

"... É... Talvez ela realmente se preocupe demais com o senhor porque ela, talvez, o..."

"Cale a boca... Vamos embora..."- não importava o que ele iria lhe dizer... Não sabia o que era, mas não tinha vontade de saber... Apenas fitava a garota em seus braços -'Tão bela... Não importa em que estado... Por quê? Por que fez isso por mim?'

"Sim, Senhor..."- olhando Ren, interessado na atitude do garoto com relação à menina em seus braços...

"Posada En"

Yoh bocejando.

"Aqueles dois não vão voltar?"- Yoh sonolento, mas de repente acorda.

Todos ficam com olhares maliciosos... Com exceção da Anna e das meninas que assistiam TV...

"Quem sabe não resolveram esticar o passeio...?"- diz o garoto ainu olhando para os outros

"É... Quem sabe num beco escuro...?"- diz o shaman de pele escura abafando risadas

"... OU quem sabe resolveram não voltar para esta casa para não ver um bando de idiotas?"- diz Anna ainda assistindo TV

"Ahh... Que isso Dona Anna... Não corta o nosso barato..."- diz um Ryu voltando a conversa

As três garotas(Anna, Tamao e Pirika) suspiram... E voltam a assistir TV...

Enquanto os homens voltam a discutir sobre o que os dois faziam naquelas horas na rua...

"Restaurante Chinês"

"Irmão... Não acha melhor ir dormir?"- diz uma Jun preocupada com o irmão que não saira do lado da noiva desde que haviam chegado... A não ser para tomar um banho...

"... Ela está assim por minha culpa..."- olhando ela com um olhar triste e vazio -"... Acho que vou ficar aqui com ela..."

"Chefinho! O senhor é o melhor! Se preocupa com todos..."- diz Bason com os olhos brilhando

"... Mas, Ren..."- a garota o olha curiosa -"Não vai me dizer que... Está gostando dela?"

" O que disse!"- corando muito -" De onde tirou essa idéia? Eu só vou ficar com ela porque é minha culpa ela estar assim... Assim..."- suspira tristemente -" Desacordada..."

"Chefinho... O senhor está triste porque ela é a..."- nem termina de falar

" Sim... Ela é sempre a primeira a se preocupar comigo... Ela sempre cuida das minhas feridas... É... E ninguém nunca fez isso por mim... Só ela..."- olha-a melancolicamente de novo -'Por quê? Por que não me avisou sobre o seu corte...? Você sempre fica triste por mim... Por que não me deixou lá...? Droga... A culpa é minha...'

"Ren..."- vê os olhos tristes e melancólicos do irmão pela primeira vez -'O que aconteceu com ele?'

Bason olha o chefe também...

"Senhorita Jun... Vamos respeitar a vontade de seu irmão... Deixe-o aí..."- olhando uma Hikari na cama que vestia um kimono branco com detalhes azuis e que estava coberta por um lençol fino e bonito

"Certo... É melhor irmos mesmo..."- mesmo assim continua a olh�-lo preocupada até sair

Bason vai saindo do quarto também...

"... Obrigado, Bason..."- olha para o espírito

"Por nada, Senhor..."- sorri para ele e se retira do aposento

"... Me desculpe, Hikari..."- olha para ela melancolicamente

O garoto permanece olhando-a e coloca a mão dele de leve em cima da dela...

"... Deveria tê-la protegido... Deveria não ter deixado você ficar lá de modo algum..."- aperta a mão dela com mais força -'Você é a minha única fraqueza... A última pessoa que eu queria que saísse machucada pelos conflitos e inimigos da família Tao...'- suspira -'E a única que consegue me deixar tão preocupado assim... Droga...'

O garoto chinês olha a noiva... Como era linda... Vestida com aquele kimono com o rosto iluminado apenas pela bela luz do luar... Coberta naquele lençol... Com aquele rosto angelical... Dormindo... Para acordar quem sabe quando...

O garoto suspira e vai até a janela olhar as estrelas...

Esse capítulo ficou comprido, né?

Bom... Quem teve a paciência de ler... Muito obrigada!

Vamos a história...

Que Ren mais OOC! XD

Putz... Esse Ren superou as minhas expectativas...XP

Mas... A história é minha... E faço com ele o que bem entender... E eu imagino que o Ren é uma pessoa que procura algo... Algo maior que a amizade... Algo que falta nele para complet�-lo... .u.u.

Bom...Vou pedir desculpas de novo...A Hikari tem 16 anos! Gomen! Eu errei nos dados dela! Me perdoem! XX

Bom...Outra coisa que preciso avisar...Os dados da nova garota... A que quer vingança com o Ren... Bem... Não é exatamente com o Ren... Muitas coisas nela são segredo... Então não posso liberar muita informação...

Nome: Akane Yamino

Idade:16 anos(dessa vez eu não errei...")

Nacionalidade: Japão(mas naturalizada chinesa...)

Espírito Guardião?(ela nem vai chegar a mostrar e eu não decidi como vai se chamar...então...Nem vou colocar...u.u')

Arma:Espada

Cabelo:Preto

Olhos:Vermelhos

Tipo Sanguíneo:B

História:(Agora vem o segredo...Não vou colocar nada da história dela...XD)

Bom... É só...

Reviews, Please!

(A partir deste capítulo estou aceitando Review de quem não é cadastrado também! Quem quiser... Por favor!)

ShamanKisses!

Hikari Kyoyama


End file.
